Marioneta
by Neissa
Summary: No puedes huir, te dices. Le odias, te repites. No quieres ser su marioneta, te mientes. Para Sugus, feliz cumpleaños. Draco/Hermione


_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_Este es un regalo para Sugus por su cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfrutes._

* * *

—¡Ron, para, me haces cosquillas! —gritas tratando de zafarte de los ágiles dedos de tu novio.

El chico, embelesado ante tu risa, responde a tus súplicas duplicando la intensidad de sus movimientos. Te retuerces, pataleas, pero no consigues escapar. Con dolor de estómago te sientas correctamente en el sofá; unos ojos azules te observan preparados para el ataque, aunque ya no te pillan desprevenida. Él salta sobre ti, pero te levantas rápidamente para dejarte caer sobre su estómago. Te ríes ante su expresión dolorida y le besas para borrársela.

Lleváis jugando todo el día, y tú crees que podrías pasarte así por el resto de tu vida. No obstante, todo intento de juego queda aplacado cuando él toma tus labios con firmeza pero gran suavidad. No hay nadie en la biblioteca: la luna asoma desde hace ya rato y hoy ha sido un día de excursión a Hogsmeade; todo el mundo descansa o continúa la fiesta. Las manos de tu novio te empiezan a desabrochar la camisa y tú frunces los labios, pero no dices nada. Os habéis besado muchas veces en la biblioteca, pero nunca se te habría pasado por la cabeza llegar a _eso_ allí —sí, todavía no podía pronunciar esa palabra, ¿qué pasa?—. Cuando la prenda cae al suelo, te preparas para reprenderle por su atrevimiento con sonrisa juguetona, pero un escalofrío recorre tu columna.

No, allí no. Con Ron, no.

El chico advierte tu expresión pálida y te mira preocupado, preguntando si te ha hecho daño. Tú niegas con la cabeza muy lentamente y recoges torpemente tu camisa. No consigues abrochar los botones a la primera por los nervios. Ron, ceñudo, te ayuda. Se pregunta qué es lo que ha provocado ese cambio tan repentino en tu comportamiento, pero no expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta. Con el paso del tiempo y la guerra, se ha vuelto muy cauto y considerado hacia ti. Un nuevo escalofrío te invade.

—Hermione, si quieres podemos subir a la Sala Común. Aquí hace algo de frío y tiemblas como una hoja. Esto te pasa, por supuesto, por comer comida de ardillas en vez de las chuletas de cordero que sirven en el Comedor. —Espera, buscando una reacción en tu rostro. Enfado, molestia, diversión, mordacidad. Algo. Pero tú apenas estás escuchando.

—Sube tú, Ron, me acabo de acordar de que quiero leer un libro que está por aquí, y quiero buscarlo cuanto antes. Está cerca —comentas distraídamente. Debe irse, y rápido.

Tu novio trata de no parecer ofendido. Se dice que no es extraño en ti que prefieras leer a un buen rato de diversión salvaje, pero eso no le hace olvidar su frustración. Lo lamentas, lo lamentas de verdad, pero sabes que tiene que irse. Rápido.

—Ron, no te preocupes, estaré bien. No hace frío ni nada —tratas de convencerlo con voz apremiante, aunque no sea verdad eso de que no tengas algo de frío en el cuerpo.

Él te mira titubeante durante unos segundos, como si no supiera qué hacer. Finalmente, suspira.

―Bueno, está bien. Pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde leyendo, ¿vale?

Asientes, aunque sabes que puede que vayas a estar toda la noche ahí metida. Nuevamente, un escalofrío ―pero lo reprimes para no preocupar a Ron―. Le despides con una sonrisa forzada y aprecias con tristeza lo confuso que se siente al marcharse. Había sido una tarde tan buena…

Por fin se marcha, y notas cómo una helada sensación te envuelve. Siempre es así, pero no acabas de acostumbrarte. Como una autómata te diriges al pasillo que comunica con el sofá en que has estado jugando con tu novio. Te llamas estúpida mentalmente: no debiste comportarte así en un lugar público. Pero, claro, después de varias semanas te has vuelto descuidada. Descuidadamente feliz ―o así supones que debes sentirse, pues no tendría sentido otra cosa―. Pero allí estás, dando un paso tras otro hacia unos ojos heladoramente grises que te dejan piedra y sin poder articular una palabra.

Una figura sale de entre las sombras y la mira. No parece muy complacido, más bien está furioso.

Te detienes ante él sin decir nada ―rara vez articulas alguna palabra coherente― y fijas tu mirada en sus orbes grisáceas. El pelo rubio que cae por su frente casi se las oculta. Maldices que no sea así.

―Así que no tienes frío, ¿eh? ―dice por fin él con frialdad― Bueno, entonces no te importará volver a estar sin esa abrigada camisa, ¿verdad? ―Sin esperar respuesta, te arranca la prenda con brusquedad, dejándola hecha jirones. Los botones caen al suelo con un suave tintineo.

Miras anonadada la tela destrozada de sus manos y dejas aflorar tu propia furia.

―Qué sutil, Malfoy. Más te vale pagarme esa camisa o… ―te cortas ahí. No sabes cómo acabar tu amenaza.

Él arquea una ceja ante tu arranque y sonríe sin humor.

―¿O qué? ¿Me lanzarás una maldición? Sé perfectamente que no llevas la varita encima, al igual que ese pobretón de tu novio. Qué bonita pareja hacéis, no puedo esperar a ver qué clase de fenómenos de la naturaleza son vuestros hijos ―escupe con veneno.

Tú ni te inmutas, pero tratas de hablar razonablemente. El frío recorre tu columna, y sabes que no es por la sensación térmica.

―Malfoy, esta noche tengo que ir a mi Sala Común. Me esperan Ron, Harry y Ginny. ―Tu voz suena débil.

Él juguetea con el tirante de tu sujetador y suelta un bufido que podría confundirse con una risa.

―¿Y me vienes ahora con esas? No me jodas, Granger, he oído lo que le decías a Weasel. No te espera nadie. ¿Te das cuenta lo estúpida que suenas soltando excusas sobre las excusas? ―inquiere con desprecio.

Sabes que no será razonable, él no. Nunca lo ha sido, no empezará esa noche. Suplicas a tus piernas correr lejos, pero éstas no responden. Parecen fijadas al suelo. Tu cara cobra una expresión de pánico a la que Malfoy responde sonriendo. Te acaricia el pelo con ternura y te agitas asustada. Odias que haga eso.

―Te odio, Malfoy. ―Con estas palabras inicias el ritual.

Sonríe maliciosamente: le has dado la señal.

―Me alegra escucharlo, sangre sucia.

Sus labios se posan sobre tu boca con fiereza, en perfecto contraste con el cariño y cuidado de Ron. Te hacen daño y tratas de infringírselo de igual forma, aunque sepas que no lo lastimaras ni un ápice. El miedo te invade, y te dices que es él el que provoca que te suba la adrenalina. Retrocedes un paso, dos. Tu espalda choca contra una estantería y él te corta la huída aplastándose contra ti. La primera vez que hizo eso habías jurado que trataba de asfixiarte ―hoy todavía no estás segura de si esa es su intención―.

No hay amor en sus movimientos. Él no te acaricia, frota las manos contra tu cuerpo con lascivia. No te besa, te marca con sus dientes y te sorbe la vida ―o, al menos, así lo sientes tú―. No te hace el amor, lo que hace, en sus propias palabras, es follarte ―te incomoda hasta pensar esa palabra―. De improvisto, se separa de ti y te arrastra fuera de ese pasillo en dirección al sofá en el que minutos antes has estado disfrutando con Ron. Casi gimoteas ante el recuerdo. Cuando te arroja sobre el mueble y le miras a los ojos, lo confirmas. Quiere poseerte ahí justo por eso.

Tu expresión contrita lo excita y decide terminar de desnudarte. Cuando tu cuerpo yace sin ropa alguna que lo cubra, se levanta para hacer lo mismo con él. Lo miras mientras se desviste, siempre lo haces… al igual que él graba cada una tus expresiones en su mente.

Se lanza sobre ti como si fuera un animal ―tú piensas que en verdad debe ser un animal― y te muerde la clavícula, pasando en su camino por uno de tus pechos. Esbozas un gemido, jurándote a ti misma que es de dolor. Su respiración agitada te indica que su paciencia se está acabando ―sus roces llenos de ansiedad te indican que se está acabando― y cierras los ojos.

―Ábrelos, Hermione ―susurra con dulzura.

Es una trampa, sin duda. Lo sabes, pero vuelves caer en ella.

Se hunde en ti con brusquedad con un suspiro de placer y empieza a moverse acompasadamente. El miedo, te repites como si de una oración se tratara, es el que hace que te lata tan rápido el corazón. Lo que sientes en ese instante, te convences, es dolor, y no placer. Le odias como jamás has odiado a otra persona. Le odias.

Un torrente de adrenalina te sube por el cuerpo, ahogándote. Otro escalofrío por su heladora presencia, te juras. Él grita, igual que tú, pero sabes que no por la misma razón. Por supuesto que no, tú no tienes orgasmos cuando estás con _él_.

Con un suspiro satisfecho se desploma sobre ti, aplastándote. Sí, estás segura de que su objetivo oculto es asfixiarte. Su mano se pasea por tu cuerpo un rato más, y tú sientes asco. Sí, no puede ser otra cosa. Tú le odias.

―Malfoy, me haces daño ―le espetas a pesar de tu orgullo herido, de tu humillación.

Él levanta la mirada y te observa, aburrido.

―Ya, bueno, de otra forma no tiene gracia ―comenta con indiferencia. Esboza de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa mientras intensifica sus caricias sobre tu cuerpo―. ¿Qué pensaría el pobretón si te viera así?, ¿qué opinas? ¿A quién de los dos mataría?

―Te mataría ti ―respondes débilmente.

Suelta una carcajada seca.

―¿Y a ti no? No he visto mucha resistencia por tu parte. ―Su mano se desplaza a tu pelo, tocándolo con suavidad y desenredándolo.

La alarma te recorre, y ordenas a la furia que vuelva a tu cuerpo.

―Bueno, tampoco te he visto esta vez hacer muchas muecas de asco. ¿Qué pasa_, Draco_? ―pronuncias su nombre con asco―, ¿temes no odiarme tanto como dices?

Se separa de ti como si de repente ardieras y te mira con desprecio. No le gusta que le hables así. Te prefiere calladita, gimoteando. Sin voluntad. Tus palabras hacen que vuelva el hielo y esa sensación de temor se acopla en ti. Así debe ser.

―Granger, pareces disfrutar mucho de mi compañía ―dice con crueldad. La media sonrisa desaparece de su rostro para mirarte con frialdad―. Creo que lo mejor será que mañana pasemos el día juntos ―continuó, complacido ante tu expresión de espanto―. Les dirás a tus estúpidos gorilas que estarás todo el día estudiando y vendrás a la mazmorra. Cómo vamos a disfrutarlo.

Tras esas siniestras palabras, se marcha ―¿en qué momento se ha vestido?―. Recoges lo que queda de tu ropa en silencio y sales sigilosamente de la biblioteca.

Draco no te ha amenazado por si no ibas, ni tan siquiera ha esperado una respuesta por tu parte. Sabe que irás. Tú también lo sabes.

Recorres los pasillos como si fueras un fantasma más del castillo. Todo empezó al comenzar ese curso escolar. La guerra contra Voldemort se había acabado, reinaba la paz. No estabas satisfecha. Increíblemente, te habías acostumbrado a la vida en constante riesgo y peligro. Extrañabas la ansiedad y la posterior satisfacción ante un trabajo bien hecho. Te has estado diciendo una y otra vez que ésa es la razón por la que no huyes de Malfoy, de su reclamo, de sus hirientes palabras. Sabes que no es verdad, pero te gusta sentirte razonable. _Te gusta no sentirte culpable._

Has llegado a tener semejante conexión con él que ya notas su presencia sin verle, avisándote un profundo estremecimiento en la espalda. Cuando él te mira, te sumerges en un mar helado. Ves tu reflejo hundirse en las aguas, sin posibilidad de tomar aire. Sin posibilidad de escapar ―¿lo has intentado, aunque sea, una sola vez?―.

Desconoces la razón por la que él hace esto. ¿Hacerte daño? Lo consigue, desde luego. ¿Humillarte? Siempre encuentra nuevas maneras de hacerlo. Tal vez haya decidido convertirte en su mascota, una a la que controlar a placer ―después de todo, no puedes negarte a su llamado, nunca―.

Recuerdas sus manos acariciándote tiernamente y te estremeces. No soportas que lo haga. De él sólo puedes esperar dolor, ¿por qué no lo comprende? No quieres que te mire cálidamente, como Ron.

Ron… Su nombre te suena amargo en estos momentos. Desearías que fuera él… Te sacudes la cabeza con violencia. Es _él_. Siempre ha sido Ron. No quieres a Malfoy, quieres a Ron. Tu novio te da placer y risas; el Slytherin sólo dolor y lágrimas. Te convences a ti misma de que es ésta la razón por la que no quieres que Draco te toque delicadamente, por confundirse con Ron. No es que podrías llegar a amarle, pues no es verdad. ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de todos estos años? Tendrías que ser masoquista para ello, y no lo eres. "No lo soy", te repites, creyéndote ilusamente.

Llegas a la Sala Común, que se encuentra vacía dada la hora. Te recuestas contra la pared. Amarás a Ron y odiarás a Draco. Tu novio es el sol, el otro es la oscuridad que se lo traga.

Jamás permitirás que Malfoy te trate con ternura, delicadeza. Así, Ron será tu amor, tu estela.

Y la serpiente será tu propietaria, triste marioneta.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado (especialmente a ti, regaliz mío). Hace mucho que no escribo nada sobre esta pareja, espero no haberme descuidado._

_Si veis alguna falta, decídmelo, por favor. Es tarde y no está beteado (y me conozco)._

_Cualquier cosa por review :)_

_Nos vemos,_

_Neissa._


End file.
